Accidents happen or do they?
by sk8tergirl2
Summary: Olivia get's mysteriously hit by a car. They assume it was an accident, but was it really? And will Olivia be permanently paralyzed? Please R and R
1. Chapter 1

Olivia POV

School had been loud and crazy. Like always. It wasn't as if being a popular band made it any better. Sometimes, it makes it worse. For example, crazy obsessed fans like to talk to me in class and get me in trouble, which was exactly what happened today. Anyways, after the short conference with Principal Brenigan, I was _so _ready for a nice card game with my nana. Not to mention my kitten, who probably had been waiting for me all day like usual. But she was going to have to wait a while.

I strapped on my helmet and started pedaling. Either I was being careless or I had a death wish, because the next thing I know, a searing pain starts in my lower back until the fire is consuming my body. I fall to the ground, and my vision turned red. As I watched, a car swerved around me and sped off. Then everything went black. And that was the beginning of a very long week.

Wen POV

I was watching her bike away when the car hit her. Stupid guy that I am, I didn't look at the license number or even who was driving. I was in shock, and Olivia lay there on the asphalt, not moving. Someone screamed. Hopefully it wasn't me. Charlie, who was next to me, started dialing a number, which now I'm pretty sure was 911. While he spoke to the operator, I stood there not doing anything. Real heroic. I think it was the sirens that jerked me to my senses. I ran to Olivia and immediately noticed her back. I'm not going to go into details, let's just say it was pretty bad. It seemed to be the place the car hit her. Someone had wheeled her bike out of the way, but hadn't the decency to get Olivia herself out of the way. Who knew, maybe someone had stole it. Heartless I know, but it's high school. I ushered Charlie to help me get her out of the road, and we got her to a bench. She didn't look to good. I took her helmet off just in case it was blocking her breath.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Charlie spoke.

"I don't know." I said honestly.

Olivia POV

Light was shining on my eyelids, seemingly to probe them open. I was surrounded by Mo, Wen, Charlie, Stella, and nana. I was in a white room that I assumed was the hospital.

"What happened?" I asked. When I tried to sit up, pain coursed through my body and my brain seemed to refuse to allow movement.

"Rest first." Nana said firmly.

"No. Tell me, what happened. How bad am I?"

"The truth?" Wen spoke up.

"Yes, the truth."

"You slipped a disk in your back. The doctor says you might be permanently paralyzed."


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia's Pov

I don't know what to say. I feel numb. Its a while before it starts to actually sink in._ Paralyzed _a scary and devastating word.Then I realize something.

"what about the band?" I asked. Everyone seemed a bit uncomfortable.

Wens Pov

_How am I supposed to tell her there might not be a band anymore? There's no way we can do lemonade mouth without her._ I thought, instead I put on a fake smile.

"don't worry about that, I'm sure you'll be fine soon. Why don't you get some rest for now?" I told her. I could tell she didn't believe me. In fact she looked scared and vulnerable. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. I just wanted to pull her into a hug and stroke her hair while I reassured her everything was gonna be alright. But that's the problem _everything might not be okay. _I thought. I could have punched someone. Anyone, especially that idiot who hit her.

Stella's Pov

I could see wen standing there seething. I could almost see steam come out his ears like in those classic cartoons. He had good reason to be furious. I was a bit upset myself. _Understatement of the year! _I thought. But it didn't make any sense. I had witnessed the whole thing from the classroom windows. The car had been on for a while like it had been waiting for someone or something. Then when Olivia got on her bike the car had revved, and when Olivia started going the driver had sped up... I don't think It was an accident.

Olivia Pov

Everyone had already left to let me sleep, but how could I sleep? I might never be able to walk again and they're telling me to sleep? I tried to move my legs again for the umpteenth time. They didn't even budge. I was still panicking over this whole thing. At least I could still move my upper body but I still felt pretty weak so didn't move much at all. The doctor told me tomorrow Id start building my upper body strength so I would be able to at least get around in a wheelchair. I closed my eyes and I finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Stella's Pov

_Okay, so first of all, lets see if that cars here again today._ Stella thought as she entered the schools parking lot. She walked all over the parking lot until she was absolutely sure she'd inspected each and every car. Which was quite a while seeing as how cars kept arriving left and right. _All because I decided to come early! _She thought angrily. This was getting nowhere. The School bell rang for the second time that morning, signaling that Stella was now late for class. _Oh great, just what I need! A nice little chit chat with Mr. money eater!_ She thought referring to principle Brenigan.

Olivia's Pov

Its already been a week of those ridiculous exercises. All I want to do is sleep. Can't they just let me drown in my own self pity? Olivia let out an agitated sigh as she was wheeled down to the weight room. Later that day, Olivia was finally returned to her nice, soft, and welcoming hospital bed. Her head barely had a chance to touch the pillow, before she was out like a light. Olivia opened her eyes a second later to the sunlight shining in her eyes. _What? Did I not just close my eyes? This cannot be happening._ Olivia opened her eyes as the doctor entered the room.

"Ms. White?" he asked not looking up from his clipboard.

"Can't I just skip the whole workout thing today?" I asked annoyed. The doctors head snapped up from the clipboard his confusion written all over his face.

"I beg your pardon! I do not have any clue on what you speak of miss white"

The doctor insisted.

"Wait your playing with me aren't you?" I asked "You've got to be joking."

"I'm afraid not, I came in to tell you, you were free to go, but I'm having my doubts about that at the moment."

"No,no,no, I'm perfectly fine." I insisted. "Just not fully awake, yet" I assured him. He gave me a look telling me he wasn't sure whether to buy it or not.

"So um, are you gonna bring the wheel chair or is someone else going to?" I asked him. He threw his head back and started to laugh.

"Good one, miss white. I thought you were serious for a second there. Well I'll just leave you to get dressed." and with that he was out the door. A movement caught my eye and I turned to see some of my clothes neatly foled in a pile on the table in the corner of the room.

"Somethings not right here" I mumbled to myself. And then what happened next surprised me the most. I got out of bed and stood up. I looked down at my feet in amazement. Then one minute I was in my hospital gown the next I was fully dressed in my own clothes. _Whats going on here! _I wanted to scream, but then again, this was good. I sat there for a while processing these thoughts. Then I smiled ear to ear. I felt drunk on my own happiness. I ran around the room jumping up and down. The door opened and wen came walking in. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him. I ran over to him and hugged him fiercely. Wen stumbled backwards obviously surprised, but he caught himself before he could fall.

"What on earth! Whats got you in such a good mood" he said as he smiled down at me.

" I'm not paralyzed!" I practically screamed, pulling him back into a big hug.

** Thank you for reading this and I really hoped you liked this chapter cuz I have a feeling you guys might not like the next chapter. BUT TRUST ME THIS STORY WILL EVENTUALLY END HAPPILY!**

**O and please remember to review, and tell me exactly what you think. So far I've only got 3 reviews, you guys will have to do better than that if u want me to continue the story.**


	4. SORRY!

** HEY! I AM SO SORRY! I told myself id at least post every other day but ive been unusually busy. If I don't post by tonight, then I promise it wont be any longer than nxt weekend. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, I know seven doesn't sound like much but it means a lot to me that people actually like my first fanfic. I'm also thinking about writing another fanfic, but not until I finish this one. Again I apologize cuz I always hated it when no one would post, I promise to try to to better in the future. Thank you! **

** -Sk8tergirl2-**

**P.S. I changed my pen name cuz this one suits me more.**


End file.
